Drunken Confessions
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: When Chikane accidentally gets drunk, Hiroshi as to take care of her. What will happen between the two childhood friends? Read to find out. One-shot.


**Hello, this is my first one-shot, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

At the Inaba Detective Agency

"Hey, everyone." Chikane greeted as she walked into the agency with her black cat, who meowed in greeting.

"Hi, Chikane-nee-san." Kei greeted the young woman.

"You sure have a lot of nerve coming here uninvited." Yuuta said, smiling so innocently that sparkles were around him.

"Hey, Chikane." Hiroshi greeted his childhood friend. "What are you doing here? Have you come to finally confess your love for me?"

"Not even in your dreams!" the black haired woman exclaimed, hitting the detective over the head. "I came because you left one of your hair magazines at my place." she pulled out a magazine and handed to the young man.

"Oh, thanks a lot, Chikane." Hiroshi grinned at the young woman.

"Y-Yeah, no problem." Chikane said, blushing slightly. "Well, excuse me, I'm gonna raid your fridge." she walked into the office's kitchen with her cat.

"Like always, Chikane-nee-san is a tsundere." Kei commented.

"She hasn't changed at all." the red headed young man remarked.

Suddenly, Winslow ran out the kitchen and started meowing like crazy.

"What's wrong with Winslow?" Yuuta asked.

"Maybe he has fleas?" Hiroshi suggested.

"Something bad has happened!" the black feline exclaimed, but to the others it sounded like a loud meow.

"Oi, stop with all of the meowing." Chikane said as she walked out the kitchen, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Hey, Chikane, are you all-" Hiroshi's eyes widened when he saw what was in the young woman's hands.

It was a bottle of alcohol.

'Oh no!' the detective thought, panicking. 'I forget about that bottle of alcohol that Ogata gave me. Chikane must have mistaken it for juice or something. If she's been drinking it, then that means...'

Raising her head, Chikane stared at the others with dazed eyes, her face was slightly red.

"I suddenly have a bad feeling." Kei remarked.

"C-Chikane?" Hiroshi said cautiously.

The young woman focused her gaze on her childhood friend. Suddenly, her eyes brightened and her smiled widely.

"Hiroshi~!" she cried happily as she suddenly leaped at the detective, knocking them both to the floor. "Oh, you are so cute!"

"W-What's wrong with Chikane-nee-san?" the sixteen year old asked, very confused.

"When Chikane's drunk, her personality does a 180 degree turn." Hiroshi explained as the woman on top of snuggled lovingly into his chest. "She acts like a spoiled child and is completely flirty." he turned to the assistants, a wide grin on his face. "She only acts this way towards me, however."

"You sure seem proud about that." Kei stated.

"Ah, this booze is so good!" Chikane remarked as she stopped hugging her childhood friend. Sitting on one of the couches, the young woman took a sip of the alcoholic beverage. She sighed when she removed it from her lips. Then, she looked closely at the bottle. Groaning, Chikane put the bottle on the coffee table. "It's all gone! No more booze!" she whined, anime tears flowing down her face.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Yuuta asked/whispered to his boss, who was now standing up.

"It's a little bit of both." the detective answered.

"Oi, Hiroshi!" the novelist spoke up.

"Uh, yes?"

"Do you have anymore booze?"

"I only had that one bottle." the young man said careful.

Chikane groaned. "What a pity." then, she turned her attention to the two assistants. "Kei-kun! Yuuta-kun! Go to the store and buy me some more booze!" she ordered.

"Chikane-nee-san, I don't think that's a good id-" the black haired assistant was cut off when his boss placed his hand over his mouth.

"Don't worry, Chikane." Hiroshi told the woman. "Kei and Yuuta will definitely go and buy you some more."

"Good." the young woman crossed her arms under her chest.

"It's not a good idea to make her anger in this state." the red headed detective told the assistants as he pushed them toward the office door. "When she's agitated, Chikane will turn into a complete, karate-style, butt kicking machine. You would have to be really lucky to live to see tomorrow."

"Chikane-nee-san is as scary as she is cool." Kei commented.

"You can say that again." the young man opened the door and pushed the two young assistants out. Then, he picked up Winslow and handed him to Yuuta. "Take Winslow with you, he knows what kind she likes best."

"Hiroshi! Come over here!" Chikane called from the couch.

"I'll stay here and make sure she's calm." Hiroshi said. Then, he looked at the assistants and cat very seriously. "Make sure you get that alcohol soon. Our very lives depend on it."

"Hiroshi!"

"Gotta go!" and with that, the detective closed the door.

"Well, we better get to the nearest store." Kei said.

The assistants and cat started walking in the direction nearest store.

* * *

'Please hurry back.' Hiroshi begged mentally after he closed the office door.

Suddenly, he felt a hand gripping his shoulder.

"Oi, Hiroshi. I've already called you two times." Chikane said in a calm, yet scary, voice, a dark aura surrounding her. "You know I don't really like repeating myself."

"I-I'm so sorry." the detective apologized fearfully, shaking in fear.

Then, much to the young man's surprise, the drunk woman wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Not coming when I call you, bad dog." Chikane said in a seductive voice, placing her chin on her childhood friend's shoulder. She was staring at him through half-lidded eyes.

'Oh no. She's gone into her flirty mood.' Hiroshi thought.

"Do you know what happens to dogs who don't obey their owners?" the young woman asked.

"N-No." the young man stammered.

Chikane chuckled as her lips formed into a flirty smirk. "They get punished." she whispered in his ear. Then, she licked his cheek.

Hiroshi shuddered when his childhood friend's tongue made contact with his cheek.

"Luckily for you, I'm in a good mood today." the drunk novelist said as she released the detective.

The young man sighed in relief.

"However, being the masochist that you are, I'm sure you would have enjoyed it." the black haired woman snickered.

"Shut up! I'm a sadist!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"In your dreams, maybe." Chikane remarked.

The young woman sighed as she sat back down on the couch. She looked at the red headed young man.

"Well, just don't stand there, come sit down with me." she said as she patted the spot next to her.

"I think I'll be safer standing." the detective stated.

He yelped when his childhood friend gave him a frightening glare. Not saying anything, Hiroshi walked over and sat on the couch with the drunk woman. Smiling widely, Chikane bent down and placed her head on the young man's lap.

"Ah, this is nice." she sighed. "Hey, Hiroshi, pet me."

"Pet... you?" the detective repeated.

"Yeah, pet me on my head, pretty please."

Hesitating at first, Hiroshi placed his hand on the young woman's head and started to pet it. To his surprise, she actually started to purr.

"Meow." Chikane meowed.

'Even though I'm enjoying this, I don't know how much more I can take.' the young man thought.

"Hiroshi?" the voice of his childhood friend brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really love me?"

"W-What's with that all of a sudden?!" the detective asked, shocked by the unexpected question. "Why would ask such a thing?!"

Not saying anything, Chikane pulled herself from the young man's lap. She sat up straight and stared at the young man.

"I"m asking because, sometimes, I think you only feel that way about me is because of my hair, since you're a hair fetishist."

"That's not true!" Hiroshi exclaimed, looking at the young woman seriously. "It's true that I love your hair. But, I fell in love with you long before I developed a hair fetish."

The drunk novelist's eyes widened, shocked by his sudden confession. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do."

Then, Chikane smiled, her eyes filled with happiness. "I'm glad." she leaned closer to the detective's face. "Because I love you, too." she placed her lips on his.

Hiroshi's eyes widened in shock. But, he got over it and kissed her back. When they finally pulled apart, both were panting slightly from lack of oxygen.

"Even though I often deny it, I really do love you, Hiroshi." the young woman said.

"I know." the young man said.

Then, Chikane placed her head back on the detective's lap, a happy smile on her face.

"It's to bad that you won't remember anything once you've sobered up." the red headed man remarked as he patted his childhood friend's head.

* * *

The next day, at Chikane's apartment

"Oh..." the young woman, who was laying in bed, groaned as she placed a hand on her throbbing forehead. "My head is killing me."

"It's your own fault." Hiroshi said as he walked into her bedroom, a glass of water in his hand. "You shouldn't have be drinking that alcohol."

"I thought it was juice or something." Chikane told the young man as she took the glass of water and took a sip of it. "Thanks for coming to check on me."

"No problem." the detective smiled at her.

The novelist felt her face heat up a bit. "S-Say, did anything happened while I was drunk?" she asked.

The red headed young man crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmm, did anything happen?" he remembered all of the things that had happened between him and his childhood friend. He smiled. "Yeah, I guess you can say that something good happened."

"What good thing happened?"

Hiroshi chuckled a bit. He placed a finger to his lips. "It's a secret."

"Hey, that's not fair." Chikane said. "What happened?"

"I got to get to the office." the detective said, ignoring the question, as he walked out of the room.

"Hiroshi, come back, tell me what happened."

"See ya later." the young man called out as he walked out the apartment.

"Oh, jerk!"

After closing the door, Hiroshi leaned against it and stared up at the sky above.

'One day, I know that I'll hear you say that you love me sober, Chikane.' the detective thought as he smiled.

FIN

* * *

**And that's, that's. So what do you guys think? Was it good, bad, or just weird? Please let me know in your reviews. **


End file.
